Rosa
by crudemuffin
Summary: Rosa, Latin for rose. A simple but beautiful flower. A flower that comes in many colors, each holding a different meaning. A flower that even changes its meaning depending on its how many there are. Roses are more expressive than most people know and sometimes it pays off to pay attention to the smaller details. This is a series of oneshots containing Lightis surrounding roses.
1. Lavender

**A/N-** The first of many oneshots starting off with…

Lavender Rose – Represents "Love at First" or "Enchantment"

Noctis first met her when he was fourteen. He was forced to move due to his father's work, leaving behind the only life he knew. At first, he was reluctant to go to school at Bodhum Junior High seeing that he was somewhat an awkward child which meant he would probably have a difficult time making new friends and to top it off it was the middle of the school year. Noctis was still growing; currently he stood at 5'6, had a scrawny build, with a kid cute face. He was definitely not looking forward to his first day at a new school, but he complied with his father's demands anyways seeing that there would be no way for him to win.

Noctis stood outside the door nervously. _Crap I'm late, why today of all days._ He knocked on the door hesitantly. The door swung open revealing a tall dark haired man clad in a white dress shirt and black pants. "Would you be Mr. Caelum by any chance?"

"Y-yes sir, excuse me for being late sir." Noctis replied apprehensively.

"You'll get a free pass for today considering it is your first day here," He sidestepped to make way for Noctis to enter. "Listen up students; you will be getting a new student as of today. Please introduce yourself." He said turning to Noctis. Noctis walked into the now silent room and scanned the classroom roughly to become acquainted with the atmosphere. His eyes immediately noticed a head of salmon pink hair on a girl sitting at the far corner of the room staring out the window. As if she felt his stare she looked forward and glanced back at him passively. That was when he saw her captivating blue eyes pierce his dark ones. His body tensed and he held his breath. She looked at him questioningly as if she was waiting for something. _Oh yeah the introduction._

"Hello my name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. I moved from Niflheim to Bodhum due to my father's line of work. I hope to get along with everyone here." Noctis introduced himself swiftly. His mother always told him to present himself proudly and modestly to make up for his gawky look. Being the son of a of an influential business tycoon Noctis had learned how to put his best foot forward and to make a good impression.

The class exploded with questions and murmurs consisting of 'Caelum? As in Caelum Inc?' and 'He's a rich kid?' with the additional oohs and awes. Noctis looked back to the pinkette only to see an indifferent expression on her face. Noctis for one was surprised but also relieved to find a person that didn't care for his father's reputation and just thought of him as another student.

"Alright settle down class. Claire, if you would raise your hand, Noctis please sit in the desk next to her." On cue the girl Noctis had been staring at lifted her hand off of her desk signaling him to approach her. Sitting down Noctis looked over to her noticing that her pink hair framed her baby face perfectly. She looked roughly 5'5 in height with a thin body structure.

"Hey, nice to meet you" greeted Noctis.

"Likewise" Her bored tone replied as she turned to look out the window again.

The morning went by relatively fast; probably because Noctis paid no attention to any of the teachers whatsoever, but he did keep in mind to not disrupt any of the classes. Noctis already learned most of the content in the lessons anyways. Lunchtime rolled around and many of the students invited Noctis to join them for lunch; to which he all respectfully declined noticing that Claire was sitting in the shade of a large tree eating away at an apple. He paced over and sat across from her.

"Hello." Claire spoke monotonously.

"Hi" Noctis smiled at her. The two sat in a borderline uncomfortable silence, but then again that could have just been Noctis.

"Is there something you need from me Caelum?" She asked in an irritated manner. Finishing off her apple she tossed it into the garbage can three meters away. "I usually don't associate myself with rich kids like you."

"Why is that? Is it because you think I'm one of those conceited and snobby kids?" Noctis smirked at her.

To this Claire nodded followed by her opening her mouth, "You going to prove me wrong?"

Any person would be furious if they heard this but Noctis was used to it. Noctis knew that if he was in their shoes he'd probably think the same. "Well for starters I don't buy pointlessly expensive and luxurious products, because I think it's a waste of time. I'd rather buy something efficient over something flashy any day. Secondly if I did grow up to be a pompous jerk my parents would beat it right out of me. "Noctis chuckled before continuing. "Lastly I don't have a reason _to_ brag about anything; I have a reason to be proud, yeah, but to brag? No way. The accomplishments are my dad's, not mine. If anyone has bragging rights it's him, he's got the evidence to back it up… not that my dad would ever do that though. I'm just a kid who's pinned with a lot of expectations from the public."

There was another unsettling silence that hung between the two.

"…You're alright Caelum" A ghost of a smile appeared on Claire's face. This by the way made Noctis' heart skip.

From that day on the two became the best of friends. Between the two there was witty banter, silly arguments and caring conversations that strengthened their bond. Over time they learned to open up to each other and showed their true selves in the progress as well. It was rare to see the both of them apart from one another at school. It continued like this until the last days of middle school. Noctis and Claire were inseparable, or so they thought.

On the last day of school Noctis greeted Claire with a wholesome smile as they entered the front of the school. Being such close friends Noctis immediately noticed Claire's different attitude, though she did hide it well. Noctis was worried for her, he saw Claire as a tough, straightforward and passionate girl, to see her otherwise was disheartening. He played along with her charade though just until the end of the day, knowing that if he asked her now she would just become extremely angry; Noctis knows this from past experience. During the entire day Claire would avoid eye contact with Noctis whenever he tried to start a conversation with her. Having tire of Claire's behavior he pulled her aside to an isolated area when the final bell range alerting that summer vacation had just begun.

"Claire what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Noctis asked gently. Claire stared down at her feet without uttering a single word. "Damn it Claire, **look **at me!"He placed his hands on both sides of her face and tilted her head up so their eyes met and their faces inches apart. What Noctis did not expected to see was Claire's sad eyes as tears rolled down her cheek. "Claire…?"

"N-Noctis" She sobbed. "M-my parents…t-they said…for Serah…they said" Claire clutched onto Noctis' wrists that were holding her face. "I have to move Noctis… Serah's sick and it's getting worse… We have to move elsewhere so we can get her better treatment."

Noctis pulled her close and hugged her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and let her rest her head on his. "It'll be okay Claire. Serah's health is your first priority isn't it? I know you're worried sick about her. The faster she recuperates the better right?"

"Yeah, I know. I really want Serah to get better. I love her so much. Moving to Palumpolum is our best bet for her to get better…but…" She pulled away from Noctis and looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face "I'll miss you."

Noctis' heart ached. He wrapped his arms around her once again. "I'll miss you to Claire," _More than you know._ "But we're best friends right? We'll see each other again… When are you leaving? For how long?"

"We finished packing yesterday… We'll probably be leaving in an hour or so…" She tried to choke back more tears. Claire didn't want to leave Noctis and he didn't want to let her go, but what choice did they have?

The last time he saw her was when her face peeked out the back of the car with a grief stricken smile on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but in Noctis' eyes she was as gorgeous as she was the first day they met. He watched as his love disappeared off into the distance. Only then did he finally lose his self control. He had to stay strong for Claire, he had to send her off with a smile, but now she was gone he too broke down as tears cascaded down his face.  
_Goodbye Claire…_

__  
_  
"Noct. Yo Noctis! Earth to freakin' Noctis!"

A finger jabbed Noctis' forehead breaking him from his thoughts. "What?" he grunted obviously annoyed.

"Valentine's day is coming up Noctis. You got any plans with a special someone?" The blonde man asked excitedly.

"Prompto, for the past two years I didn't do anything, what makes you think this year will be any different?"

"Oh C'mon Noct! It's our last year here! Girls are always throwing themselves at you and yet you reject every single one! What the hell is wrong with you?!" the man named Prompto exclaimed.

"He does have a point Noctis. You are more than capable of getting a date, so why don't you?" The scar faced man piped in.

"I'm not going to whore around with girls I don't even like just because I can you know? I do have an image to uphold Gladiolus." Noctis shot back.

"Yeah, as the scared virgin" Prompto taunted.

"What was that Prompto?"

"Nothing~"

"Perhaps Noctis is the sentimental type of guy" The man with glasses inquired.

"Ignis! Whose side are you on? Anyways stop psychoanalyzing my love life."

The teasing did not cease at the lively table. Noctis was in his senior year at Bodhum High. There he made three close friends. At first Noctis planned on going through high school without making friends, but it looks like fate had something else in store for him. On his first day he was seated next to the overly cheerful blonde that did not know when he was not wanted. Prompto immediately attached himself to Noctis. Next was Gladiolus, which he was paired up with for a biology project. They soon became friends seeing as how Noctis respected Glad's hardworking spirit just as Glad respected Noctis' leadership skills. Later on he met Ignis through Prompto, Noctis sympathized with Ignis, probably due to the fact that Prompto attached himself to Ignis as well; despite his protests. Overall he was glad that he met these guys, but they couldn't stop Noctis from thinking back to his middle school days.

A lot of things have changed since middle school. Now a day's Noctis stood at a height of 6'1. He developed a lean muscular build that many men envied. His facial features have grown more masculine and dominant. He still had a shy personality but could put up a cool and confident mask when needed. This of course, his friends have been able to see through as they got to know him. He had grown more mature and had a large sense of duty since realizing that he will be working parallel with his father not too far off into the future.

"Wait or could it be Noctis already has someone on his mind?" Prompto gasped. Noctis stared blankly back at the three men when they turned to Noctis.

"What?"

"Noct, do you already have a special someone? It would explain why you're not interested in any of the girls here." Gladiolus continued to put the pieces together.

"…No…I told you guys to stop speculating"

"YOU HESITATED" Prompto yelled accusingly, attracting attention from the other tables in the cafeteria.

"…I'm leaving now"

"NOCT COME BACK"

A week had passed since Prompto's little outburst. It was now three days before Valentine's Day (including today) and Prompto still did not drop the subject concerning Noctis' secret crush. The two boys sat in their first class; history. Their teacher, Mr. Katzroy gave the students class time to work on their own. Prompto moved his desk beside Noctis' so they could share a textbook. Prompto had lost his textbook somewhere in the confines of his locker a long time ago. The class was spent mostly by Noctis listening to Prompto's crazy antics as he copied off of Noctis' work. A group of students consisting of two boys and two girls sparked up a conversation that both he and Prompto listened in on.

"Hey, did you hear what said yesterday? Apparently we are getting a new student."

"Seriously? Boy or girl?"

"I dunno, she didn't say."

"I hope it's a boy; there aren't any good guys around here… Well except for Noctis. He has it all, looks, money, grades." one of the girls sighed dreamily.

"Whoa Whoa, what does that make us?" the boy who instigated the conversation questioned feigning a hurt expression.

The second girl laughed "So when is he or she coming?"

"I think Nabaat said that they'll be coming tomorrow around lunch."

At this point Noctis and Prompto clocked out of the four's conversation and started their own.

"Wow a new student! I wonder what they're like. Noctis wanna bet? Boy or Girl?"

"Doesn't matter, it won't affect us" Noctis responded disinterestedly.

"You're no fun" Prompto pouted.

Their day progressed as usual, rolling smoothly into the next day.

_

"Glad, keep your eyes peeled, the new student should be here today."

"Yeah I heard you the first time Prompto"

Noctis plopped down in the seat across from Ignis as he saw Prompto perched on his seat like a bird looking for its prey. Noctis sighed. _At least Glad is more discrete than Prompto._ He looked at Glad to see that he mimicked Prompto's actions. …_Or not…_ It was times like these he was very happy to know Ignis. Noctis dug into his meal, every once in awhile he would take food off of the blonde man's tray; this came unnoticed to Prompto. Noctis finished his meal as well as part of Prompto's before he decided to speak up.

"Your foods going to get cold" Noctis muttered while Ignis nodded in agreement. The group heard two unfamiliar boys walking by as they gossiped enthusiastically.

"Holy fuck did you see her? She was _soo **hot**_. Think she'll accept Valentine's Day gifts?"

"I know right and did you see her hair? I didn't even know people had pink hair. Do you think it's natural?" A girl ran up to the two males.

"Did you guys see the new student?! She's looked so cool; do you think she's a model?"

_Pink haired girl? It couldn't be her right?_ Noctis thought disbelievingly. _Get it together Noct, you haven't seen her in almost **three years**; don't get your hopes up... But what if it is her? _Noctis struggled in a mental battle with himself.

"There!" Prompto yelled as he frantically grabbed at Glad's arm then pointed to the girl entering the room. Noctis turned to look over to where Prompto pointed and he froze. It was her, what were the odds of that? Noctis couldn't believe it. There she was walking down the middle of the cafeteria inspecting her surroundings. She was not yet aware of him. Noctis stared at her. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair grew longer, flowing down her left shoulder. Her face was now heart shaped, and her electric blue eyes grew sharper. She looked like she was around 5'7; her height was definite given her long slender legs and slim build. _Wow, she was breathtaking._ As she walked by Noctis stood up abruptly calling out her name. She turned to acknowledge the person that called her name and when she did her eyes met Noctis'.

"Noc…tis?" Claire whispered lowly, but loud enough for him to hear. In an instance they walked over to each other meeting half way; now only a foot between them. Before Noctis could say her name again she leapt into his arms wrapping hers around his neck. In return, he curled his arms around her waist and held her tight. There was no doubt in his mind that she could hear his heart racing in his chest. Noticing his shirt was getting wet he pulled back his head slightly to see her crying. He removed one of his arms from her waist and used it to press her head into his chest as his head leaned down to kiss hers. Softly, he called her name. Both Claire and Noctis began to hear murmurs when realization struck them; they were standing in the middle of the cafeteria in front of everyone. Without delay Noctis grabbed her hand and led her outside without missing a single beat.

They walked out to the flowerbed near the school building. Noctis sat first and pulled Claire down to sit in between his legs; her back pressed against his front. They sat in a peaceful quietness, sorting out their thoughts. There were so many questions to ask but they didn't know where to begin.

"Claire… when did you get back?" Noctis asked as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Just a couple of days ago, we live in the same neighborhood we did before" Claire leaned back to look at Noctis.

"How's Serah?"

"Full recovery, she's doing better than ever. You know she's going to the Junior High school that we went to."

"…I've missed you Claire; I've missed you so much." Noctis adjusted himself when Claire sat up to turn to him. She stood on her knees putting her arms on Noctis' shoulder.

"I've missed you too Noctis. You grew so much; I don't think I can beat you up anymore. It's not fair." Claire grinned happily. "You know there was something I really wanted to tell you the day I left."

"What would that be?" Noctis moved forward to place his forehead against Claire's.

"…I…back then I really…I really started to l-l-ike you"

"And now?"

"…I still …really do…lik-"

"Hey Claire?" She hummed at him in response turning a darker shade of pink with every second passing. "I love you." Claire looked up unsure if she heard correctly, her doubts vanished when Noctis pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey Noct as much as I would love to watch you two be all lovey, we're going to be late for class so hurry your ass up would ya!" Noctis heard Prompto complain from across the flowerbed standing on the concrete. Noctis pulled away from Claire and looked over to Prompto.

"Go on without me, I'm walking Claire to class."

"So Claire's her name huh? Nice to meet you Claire!" Prompto flailed both arms hysterically in a waving motion before taking off in the opposite direction.

Claire turned to Noctis. "You don't have to take me to class Noctis, I know where I'm go-" Noctis pecked her on the lips once more.

"Yeah, but I want to. Also I don't want any other guys to hit on you." Noctis winked at her before getting up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. He then held out a hand in Claire's direction. She gladly took his hand and pulled herself up, dusting off her skirt. Noctis threw an arm over Claire's shoulder as they walked to her locker.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow isn't it?" Noctis brought up as Claire retrieved her books.

"It sure is"

"I was wondering… do you have any plans?"

"Actually yeah I do, a date"

Noctis stared at her skeptically. "Yeah? With who? Where?"

"Well that would depend on where you plan to take me tomorrow Noctis"

"… I hate it when you do that, why couldn't you have just said no I don't have plans?" He glared playfully at her.

"Because…" Claire said as she approached her class. "Where would the fun in that be?" she replied comically. Before entering her class she turned to Noctis one last time "Better hurry to your class Noct, wouldn't want to be tardy."

" Right" Noctis retorted sarcastically. "I'll see you afterschool."

_

The next day Claire arrived at her locker to see a bouquet of lavender roses on the shelf inside. She read the golden note attached to it.

_Fun Fact: Lavender roses mean **love at first sight**_. _Did you know that Claire? I'm so romantic right? Now if you could please place the roses back into your locker, close it and turn 90 degrees to your right I would very much appreciate it.  
-Noctis_

Claire did as instructed. When she closed her locker she turned to see Noctis leaning on the locker next to hers. He took a step towards her placing a hand as support above her head as he loomed over her.

"I bought lavender roses for you for a reason you know? I don't know if you know this or not but I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you that day. I've waited for four years to give these to you and now I finally have you. I love you."

"I love you too Noctis" Claire then eyed him suspiciously. "By the way Noctis, how'd you get into my locker?"

The only answer she received was a sly smirk and a gentle kiss on the lips.

_

A/N- This is the first of many oneshots surrounding the meaning of roses both color wise and number wise. I am taking suggestions as to which colors and/or numbers to do first. I will try to cover as many as possible, so it would be very helpful to have your guys' feedback! Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Blue

**A/N-** Back with another! Today's color has been requested by the lovely YouKnowMewFTW. Thank you for your review! Without further delay…

Blue Rose – Pure blue roses cannot grow naturally, because of this a blue rose represents the unattainable or the mysterious. To give someone a blue rose shows that the receiver is the pinnacle of the givers thoughts due to their enigmatic aura. Simply put, it is a sign of curiosity to complexity.

"Noctis! Prince Noctis!" A middle aged maid cried out frantically, storming down the halls.

"What's wrong Helen?"

"Gladiolus! Thank Etro! Have you seen Prince Noctis? The king has requested his presence."

"Ah I see, please don't worry your head Helen I will find him and relay the message to him for you."

"You are truly a lifesaver Gladiolus; I'll leave the task to you then." The look of relief washed over the maids face as she collected herself. She hurriedly paced down the hall turning the corner bearing bundles of fabric. Sighing Gladiolus turned the opposite way in search of his friend. Luckily, he knew where his friend liked to hide out in order to nap. Taking lefts and rights through the halls of the massive palace he finally stumbled upon a door that read 'Library' above it. Gladiolus entered the quiet shadowy room peeking around the shelves seeking out the dark prince. He stopped when he saw a head of ink colored hair on top, yes **on top of** the bookshelf nearest to the window. Gladiolus crept up the ladder to see Noctis flat on his back arms folded behind his head acting as a pillow and a book covering his sleeping face. He nudged the snoozing man coaxing reluctant mumbles, turning his back to Gladiolus.

"Come on Noct, time to get up. Yer dad's calling for ya."

"Mmm…'bout what…?"

"Dunno, the maid told me to pass on the message... Isn't it dusty up there?" Earning another grunt from Noctis, Gladiolus rolled him onto his back and pulled the lids of the sleeping mans eyes up. As light infiltrated his pupils he smacked the larger mans hands away from his face. Sighing in defeat Noctis sat up rubbing his closed eyes with his palms.

"Did he want to see me now? And actually it's really clean up here."

"From how distressed the maid was? Probably, yeah." Gladiolus began to step down from the ladder to signal Noctis to do the same. When Noctis didn't move Gladiolus stared up at him expectantly with a raised brow. Noctis looked down at him then rolled his eyes before climbing down the ladder. Noctis took the lead strolling out the door casually with Gladiolus in tow. Going through the halls Gladiolus admired the castle's beauty. The olive brown walls to his right were adorned with old paintings and sculptures. To his left were large arched columns revealing an impressive garden surrounding a sparkling pond. After a few minutes of walking they stood in front of a grand, domineering door.

"I'll see you later." Noctis voiced boldly as Gladiolus marched away waving his hand in the air.

"Yeah, I'll be on the training grounds with Prompto and Ignis."

Facing the door Noctis straightened out his black shirt, running his left hand through his disheveled hair in attempts to make it look more presentable. He inhaled deeply lifting his right hand and knocking it on the wooden door. The 'thump thump' of the knock echoed through the hushed corridors.

"Come in" A hoarse voice bellowed from within the room. Noctis pushed the door open stepping inside swiftly, gazing at his father who was seated behind his desk; an authoritative background surrounding him. Noctis took in his father's appearance noticing his graying hair, his aged and tired looking face and his trimmed beard. All things aside, Noctis was amazed that his father was able to keep up such an intimidating front. It was something that Noctis had always admired and respected about his father. Noctis knew all the emotions his father was capable of showing despite his though exterior. He remembered the disappointing look in his father's eyes when he got into a fight with the other kids. He remembered the happiness his father expressed when he was inaugurated into the adult world on his eighteenth birthday. He remembered how his father would look lovingly at his wife. He also remembered seeing his father break down the day she took her last breaths.

"You sought my presence father?"

"How have your days been lately Noctis? Have you been keeping up with your studies and training?"

"The days have progressed as usual nothing noteworthy to tell. My studies have been going well as with my training. Father, this can't be the only reason you called for me."

"Straightforward as usual aren't you son? I concede that your assumption is correct. I have called you here to remind you of the soiree that our kingdom will be hosting tomorrow after sundown."

"Would the purpose of this soiree have anything to do with me finding a suitor, like the other two earlier ones this year?"

"… Very sharp of you Noctis, but I expected no less… Please Noctis I only do this because I want you to be happy. The choice will be entirely up to you, there will be no further arrangements, I am merely providing an opportunity for you to get to know possible courters. More kingdoms will be attending than the previous two; in the spirit of celebrating the harvest moon."

"I understand father. I will attend as you wish, though no promises will be made considering any future daughter in laws for you." Noctis joked. "If I could make a request, could we make this one a masquerade?"

Noctis' father let out a hearty chuckle. "That's all I ask, son…Yes, let's. It will feel more festive that way. You are dismissed"

Noctis left as ordered. Stepping out of the room, doors closing behind him he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. As mentioned before this was not the first banquet his father had set up. Granted that there was a purpose for each event, but regardless Noctis realized his father's true intentions long ago. Noctis was very appreciative to his father for not planning any arranged marriages behind his back. He loved his father and he knew his father loved him; ever since his mother passed Noctis only wanted to keep him happy. In all honesty he didn't mind going to these galas so long as he wasn't constantly flocked by women. He recalled the last event where the women converged on him as he backed against the wall. As a result he threw Prompto into the swarm of damsels as a sacrifice. Noctis Gladiolus and Ignis consoled Prompto when they escaped to the training area to catch their breaths. Wrinkles and tears were evident in Prompto's outfit while his hair was in disarray. Glad patted his head as Noctis profusely apologized to the poor scarred blonde; Ignis was on watch. He really hoped the masks would conceal his appearance, even if it was just a little.

Heading to the training grounds he heard grunts and pants along with the clashing sounds of swords. Reaching the end of the hall he felt the crisp cool air and the weak warmth emanating from the setting sun.

"Hey Noct! What did your dad want to talk to you about?" the exhausted Prompto wheezed.

"Masquerade tomorrow night in celebration of the harvest moon. Dress up I guess."

"Seriously?! Sweet I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Prompto perked up then dashed off.

"Haha, here I thought Prompto was still traumatized from last time. Guess not." Gladiolus looked at the sun. "I'll be heading back to, see you!"

"Shall we head back Prince?"

"Yes, let's go Ignis" Noctis responded as the sun finally receded behind the hills.

"So? How do I look?" Prompto asked as he straightened out his dark grey suit, leaving it unbuttoned. He wore a white button up underneath with a loose grey tie and black dress pants. Finishing off his outfit were black dress shoes. On his head was a white mask that has black tribal designs decorated around the right side.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Gladiolus snickered. Prompto glared at him. Gladiolus' attire consisted of grey pants, white button up and a black vest. On his feet was a pair of black shoes. Twirling around his finger by the string, Glad's mask had a deep gold color with black lines webbing out from the eyes.

"It's almost time to go." Ignis said bluntly. He wore black a black suit, white button up with a red tie and black shoes. In his hand was a silver mask with small black jewels lining up in criss crossing patterns.

Noctis yawned. "Let's hope we don't get ambushed by the women out there." Noctis' outfit reflected Ignis', but instead of a white shirt Noctis wore a black button up. Instead of a red tie he also chose to wear the black one. The only color on him was the blue rose attached to his breast pocket; his father said it was appropriate seeing as his father was going to be wearing one as well. Noctis' black mask had a trail of silver glitter that started from the right side of his face, arching over the right eye curving over the bridge of the nose and then swooping under the left eye.

Arriving at the door they heard the classical music play and the sounds of cheerful chatter. Putting on their masks, Prompto was the first one to peek his head in. There were **a lot** of people. Pushing the door open the four snuck in undetected. Prompto and Glad immediately went to the food table dragging Ignis along as Noctis spotted his father; who was also wearing a black mask. Noctis strolled to his father, taking in the scenery. Satin white cloths covered the tables and chairs; at each table was a bouquet of sapphire blue and white roses in a small rounded light pink vase. From the large crystal chandelier four long blue-white entwined fabrics draped down slightly then were pulled to the corners of the room giving it a magical look. From the ceiling there were white and blue lights encased in fake clear butterflies with the additional circular white lights. In contrast to everything it looked like butterflies fluttering in the starry midnight sky. Noctis had to give it to the decorators, it looked fantastic.

"Ah Noctis there you are. I was wondering when you'd show up." Noctis' father said jauntily.

"Of course I did father." Noctis smiled merrily.

"Now go on and mingle with the others. I assure that there are plenty who would like to speak to you."

"Yes father, please don't get carried away father. I know how loud you get when you and Duke Highwind meet after a long time."

Noctis surfed through the crowd in search of his friends when somebody had bumped into him. He turned to see a man around his father's age who he recognized immediately, even with the green mask he wore.

"Noctis, what a coincidence!"

"Good evening King Fleuret. How are you faring?"

"Quite well Noctis, quite well. Say have you seen my daughter Stella? It seems that she took off looking for you." He let out a booming laughter. "You know Noctis ever since she met you she's been smitten. She's a very lovely young woman, don't you think so?"

"Yes, she has grown into a beautiful young lady."

"I've noticed that the both of you are at the age where young lovers tie the knot." _So this is where the conversation is leading to…_ Noctis thought. "And I couldn't help but notice that you two have come to know one another very well…"

"Yes she is very dear to me as a **friend**, but I believe she deserves someone better than I…"

"Such a gentlemen, looking out for my daughter like that! Oh what'd I do to have a son in law like y-"

"Father! Noctis, there you are!" A third higher pitched female voice piped in.

"Stella! We were just speaking about you; both Noctis and I agreed that you have become a gorgeous princess. Noctis said that you were the most beautiful woman he has ever met!" _When the hell did I say that?_ Noctis speculated bitterly.

"Oh Noctis you're such a charmer! Come Noctis, dance with me." Stella urged, she wore a long pink dress with frills running down the side that showed off a distasteful amount of cleavage. On her face was a matching pink, jewel encrusted mask. "I'll be seeing you father."

Stella hauled Noctis to the dance floor, she placed his hands on her rear. Noctis moved his hands to her waist at once, already getting annoyed by her advances. Stella slung her arms around Noctis' neck and pulled him close. Noctis responded by taking a step back re-establishing the distance between them.

"No need to be shy Noctis! Didn't my father just say that you said I was the most beautiful girl to you?"

"Uh… It seems that your father had changed my wording a bit." _More like a lot._

"…Noctis do you plan on getting married soon?" _Seriously?! Shes going to press on this subject too?_

"I don't plan to anytime soon Stella."

"But if you did… who would it be to? Me? I don't see you with any other girls then me… so that means I've known you the longest right?"

"Stella… You are very gorgeous… but I only think of you as a friend… as a little sister even. Since I cant give you the affection that you want I think you deserve someone better than be. Someone that can love you in a way I can't."

Noctis could feel Stella's grip around the back of Noctis' neck tighten.

"But why Noctis?! Am I not good enough for you?!" She whispered harshly.

"Stella I never said anything like that and you know it. Don't you go and mix up my words."

"Noctis! I am the **ideal** lady. I am beautiful and I come from a powerful family. Noctis, **I'm the perfect one for you!** Do you know how many men grovel at my feet asking for my hand in marriage?!" Her nails dug into the collar of his suit.

"Then maybe you should say yes to one of them, Miss Perfect." Noctis replied straightforwardly. His patience was running thin. Stella glared up at him with devilish eyes and a deep aggravated frown. _Whoa,_ _**that**__ was not the look of a 'perfect lady.'_

"I guess I'll just have to make you mine then." She tip toed and leaned in for a kiss fiercely almost pushing him back. Noctis had good reflexes though. His eyes widened in surprise, but he was able to pull away from her grasp in time. _Duck and run! _Noctis' brain screamed at him. So he did.

He ran stealthily through the crowds swerving and weaving; he avoided hitting people on an expert level. He continued to do this until he was sure Stella lost track of him. _Who knew Glad's training would come in so handy._ The room suddenly became to stuffy; fresh air, he needed fresh air. Leaving the banquet Noctis made his way to the gardens where he could rest. The garden came into his view and relief washed over him; that was until he saw an unfamiliar figure. Pacing closer he hid behind the pillar. Peering around the pillar slightly he saw that it was a woman sitting on the stones at the edge of the pond She had one leg over the other as she leaned back slightly on one straight arm, the other settled on her leg. She had strange long pink colored hair that fell over her left shoulder. She was dressed in a long, strapless, powder blue dress with a slit that ran from the middle of her thigh down. The dressed hugged her figure generously and modestly. Due to her crossing her leg and the long slit he could see a good portion of her long, slim legs. His eyes traveled up her form; from her legs to her firm looking backside then to her thin waist and up to her full chest; eyes then trailing up her smooth neck. Her skin looked so creamy and soft. A white lacey patterned mask fitted and framed her face perfectly. The moonlight only polished off her allure. She looked so angelic, so divine. _What am I doing?! I feel like a lecher._ Noctis licked his dry lips and gulped. _Who is she?_ He needed to know. Stepping out from behind the pillar he approached the woman.

Hearing the rustling of the grass the woman looked over to the source. Her icy, steely blue eyes immediately met Noctis' ultramarine ones, sending a jolt up his spine. Her intense stare simmered down as she realized who he was.

"Prince Noctis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Noctis was mesmerized by her sultry voice. Hearing no response she adjusted her posture; straightening her back, placing her arms at both sides of her hip as she uncrossed her legs. "Prince?"

Noctis snapped back into reality realizing his sudden muteness "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored; I was never really one to go to these things. I came as a request by my father."

"Oh," Noctis mentally slapped himself. _Why am I getting shy now? I'm such an idiot._

"So? What brings you here Prince?"

"Uhm… Noctis… just Noctis is fine." He began to grow red. "I just wanted some fresh air it was getting hot at the banquet. I also ran into some… unpleasant company." The peculiar woman hummed in response.

"Alright then... Noctis, what do you mean by unpleasant…?" He shuddered. His name never sounded so good to him before until she said it.

"Just some suitors that can't take no for an answer" Noctis laughed to himself.

"I'm not surprised; you're a very popular man Noctis. Men want to be you and women want to be with you, it's as simple as that."

Noctis' body moved on its own. He stepped closer to the woman and leaned down, pulling the blue rose out of his pocket and placed it behind her right ear. "What about you? He whispered lowly. The woman was caught by surprise; a shiver ran down her back as Noctis' breath brushed past her ear. Noctis' brain began functioning again as he gained control of his body. _Wait, what did I just say?_ "Uh…-ah! N-never mind! You don't have to answer that!" Noctis' line of sight magnetized to the floor as he stood and took a step back; rubbing the back of his neck. Hearing a soft laugh he looked up bewildered. _She's laughing! Etro, she looked radiant._ She then rose from her seat; a foot away from Noctis.

"I think you're quite the catch and whichever person you marry is going to be very lucky." She kissed him on the cheek sweetly. "It was a pleasure having been able to speak with you Noctis, but I must take my leave."

Noctis blushed violently again. Standing there he realized that she said she was leaving. He turned abruptly only to see that she was gone. He ran back to the banquet in search of her. Not finding her he went out to the front to see a flash of pink get into the backseat of a black car that drove away soon after. He didn't get her name…

The next morning Noctis stormed into his father's room.

"Father!"

"What is it son? You're up early."

"Yesterday!"

"Oh yes the banquet, did you have fun?"

"Yes father, I had a pleasant time, but more importantly, I saw a-"

"That's great Noctis, so did you find anyone that caught your eye?"

"… Actually yes"

"… Are you lying Noctis? Don't lie to your father."

"No dad!"

"Okay okay, who was it?"

"I-I don't know, she left before I could ask her. But she had pink hair and was taller than the average woman and she has the most amazing azure eyes!"

Noctis' father sat quietly for a moment before letting out a gruff laugh. "My, Noctis seems like you've chosen quite the woman. If you are speaking of who I think you are then I will wish you luck in wooing her. Her name is Claire. She is of the Farron family… She has quite the rumors going around regarding her marriage proposals."

"Which are?"

"That she had been proposed to over fifty times… and she had declined each one. People call her the cold hearted princess."

Noctis headed towards the door and opened it. He turned his back to smirk at his father. "Well it's a good thing I like challenges then, isn't it?."


	3. Orange

**A/N-** Here's the fourth chapter of "_**Rosa.**_" Today's chapter color has been requested by the wonderful emeraldsol. Thanks so much for your request and review. I've been having a lot of fun writing these so I hope you guys really like them because it makes me feel that much better knowing that you guys do!

**Warning: **A bit of OOC-ness and a bit of NoctisxStella at beginning (onesided). Mean Stella.

Orange Rose – The color orange emits fiery warmth that expresses passion, desire and pride. Only red roses rival orange ones when it comes to demonstrating passion in a romantic sense.

_Outside of school, they were the best of friends. Inside of school, they rarely spoke. They lived in different worlds from each other; both they and everyone else knew this. What would it take to finally break the fence that separates them? __**Would**__ they even try? Many would call it a foolish dream…_

* * *

"Light! Light! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" The little fourteen year old Farron cried desperately.

"What're you talking about Serah?" The older Farron grumbled, keeping her eyes close to fend off the sudden sunlight that invaded her room. Light slid her hand across the surface of night stand, knocking over various items until finding her phone. Grabbing it she flipped it open peeking out of one eye that focused on the time the clock was flashing. "We still have half an hour… Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! We're late!" Light shot up and out of her bed frantically rummaging through her closet finding decent clothes to wear.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Light!"

"Serah go wait downstairs, be ready to book it once I get down there."

"Aye, aye sis!"

Seconds later Light threw on a clean pair of dark blue fitting jeans and a loose white t shirt. Quickly she brushed her teeth, threw her books carelessly into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Running down the stairs she saw Serah hopping around impatiently itching to go. Serah gazed over at Light disappointedly as she ran down the stairs in a hurry. Light met her stare as she put on her black sneakers.

"What is it Serah?"

"Seriously, I know we're late and all but are you really going to wear that?"

"Now's not the time Serah!" The little Farron giggled as the older one dragged her outside, closing the door behind her. They both bolted down the street. "We'll drop you off first okay?"

"Are you sure Light? You'll be late if you do. I can make it on my own."

"It's fine Serah. I'd rather be late than see anything bad happen to you."

"I'm not a little girl any-"

"I know."

Dropping off Serah, giving her a quick hug and goodbye Light ran a couple blocks from Serah's school. She had never been so relieved that their schools were in the same district as she saw her school come into view. Picking up the speed, she ran faster like she was in the final lap of a race. Entering the school she quickly navigated through the halls finding her classroom. Standing outside the door she knocked on it and braced herself for a scrutinizing glare from a certain angry teacher. Hearing the door open she immediately lowered her head.

"Glad to see you decided join us this morning, Miss Farron."

"…Sorry Sir. Won't happen again Sir."

"Hurry on in then Miss Farron, class started fifteen minutes ago."

Light shuffled into her class, avoiding the stares of her classmates. As she walked down the row of desks she saw dark cobalt eyes stare at her mockingly; ignoring this she moved to her seat in the back corner. Mr. Raines returned to his lesson and continued to drone on and on about history. Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket she reached for it and pulled it out. Hiding the phone under her textbook to make it look like she was reading, she saw that she received a message from her secret best friend.

'_Oh? Look who decided to show up.' _She read. Immediately she stared accusingly at the sender of the message that sat four desks to her right before replying.

_'Shut up Caelum, you left without me this morning.' __**  
**__  
__**Buzz**_

'What, do I have to babysit you now Light Bright?'

Light frowned at her nickname. Angrily, she replied then crammed her phone back into her pocket.

'_I hate you Noctis'_

Noctis pouted towards Light only to be met by the back of her head; seeing that she was now staring out the window to affirm her anger. The rest of the class continued with Light's phone buzzing wildly in her pocket as Noctis sent her text after text. When the bell rang Light promptly got out of her seat and headed to her next class refusing to acknowledge her best friend. She wasn't really mad of course, but she liked making Noctis think that she was. As Light walked in the hall she heard a piercing voice call out. She shuddered, already knowing who it was.

"There you are Noctis! Are you going to walk me to my next class?" A girl with long blonde hair yelled, unnecessarily loud. She wore a black short skirt and tight white shirt that showed off her midriff. Light wondered how she got away with wearing that. Seriously, why have the dress code if they aren't going to enforce it?

"…I guess." Noctis replied to the girl disinterestedly.

The blonde girl was Stella Fleuret, Noctis' girlfriend. Light still had no idea how they happened, but at this point she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. Fang, her other friend said that Noctis had a thing for girls that dressed like _harlots_, but Light knew Noctis better than that; he wasn't shallow. Making her way to her next class she saw Fang enter the room just before she did. Fang waved her over to the seat beside her.

"Hey, were you late or somethin' this morning, sunshine? I was in biology when I looked outside the window to see you scramblin' inside the school gates."

"Yeah, woke up late." Light muttered, taking the seat next to Fang.

"Don't you usually come with Noctis?"

"The bastard left without me."

"Haha really? Maybe he's forgetting about you since he's dating that Fleuret chick." She joked.

"…You really think so…?" Light smiled sadly. She leaned forward to lay her head on the table, using her crossed arms as a pillow, facing Fang.

"Hey…Light, I was just kidding…he'd never forget about you." The black haired woman immediately felt guilty. _You Idiot, this girl __**likes**__ him._ Fang mentally slapped herself. "Sorry sunshine."

"No, you're probably righ-"

"Okaaaay class! Settle down! Open your books to page 283." The teacher barked as she jogged tiredly into the class.

Class was boring as usual. Neither Fang nor Light paid any attention. Instead they drew sketches on their notes. Fang looked over to Light seeing as she was still down in the dumps about what Fang had said earlier. She felt bad for her friend, she really did. Fang knew Light had a crush on Noctis ever since she went over to her house to do a project. Fang remembered how shock she was sitting in Light's room looking out the window only to see Noctis in the window across from Light's room. Fang threw a fuss about Noctis being Light's neighbor. Her only response from Light was a nod and a 'So?' Fang remembered the cute way they spoke to each other through the window by either texting or taping little notes on the window for one another to read. It was the first time she saw Light smile genuinely. Being the blunt person she was, she asked Light if she had a thing for Noctis to which she replied with stutters, blushes and weak denials. Sighing, Fang took out another sheet of paper and scribbled on it, then passed it to Light.

_'Look I'm sorry okay? I know, I'm an ass. You two are best friends right? He'd never just forget about you.'_ Light took the sheet and wrote back.

_Yeah you are, I don't know why I became friends with such jerks.'_ Light smirked at Fang as she read what she had wrote.

_'I still don't know why you two just get together though. You two already bicker like a married couple outside of school.'_

Light glared at Fang before writing. _'It's complicated; we've been friends for so long that I don't want to ruin it. What if he doesn't feel the same way and things get awkward. I don't want that to happen. It's fine like this if it means I can still see him.'_

Fang's heart ached as she read what Light had written out. Fang turned to smile at Light comfortingly.

"Alright class, that'll be all for today. Homework is pages 301 to 304. The bell will ring in a few." The teacher interrupted; as if on cue the bell rang as students began to stream out of the class.

"C'mon sunshine, time for lunch. You were late this mornin' weren't you? Probably didn't eat right?"

* * *

Both Light and Fang sat down at a picnic table outside under the shade of a tree. Fang ate away at her sub while Light took small bites out of her sandwich. It was a nice day out; a gentle breeze blew through the skies. There were just enough clouds to block the suns heat, creating a perfect spring day.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?!" A vibrant girl with deep orange-red hair in pigtails bounced up to where the two were sitting.

"Yes Vanille?" the darker haired woman asked.

" My teacher said I was selected to represent the class B fashions students in the upcoming 'Dress for Success' competition in a week!"

"…Sorry to rain on your parade Vanille…but what's that?"

"Light! How could you not know? I'm hurt!" She feigned a pained expression before resorting back to her normal self. "It's a competition that pits the fashions classes against each other in a fashion show. First prize gets their design featured in Bodhum's top magazine and if the judges like it then it will be sold in stores all over!" Vanille then smiled sheepishly with her hands behind her back and fidgeted nervously. "…But the thing is…I need a model." She looked at the two with hopeful eyes.

"No" They said in unison.

"Guys! **Please**! I **need** this!" Vanille pleaded.

"I can't. Busy. Have work." Fang mumbled. Shot down and feeling dejected Vanille turned to Light and showed her the saddest, biggest, teary eyed expression she could.

"Uh… I'm…I have things…" Light tried to look away from Vanille, but she failed in doing so. As soon as she saw Vanille's face she sighed in defeat."**Fine**."

"Yay! Thanks Light! Don't worry I'll make a super sexy dress for you to wear and then when we win we'll be famous and then you'll be the top model and…" Vanille drawled on continuously.

"Wait Vanille, a _**dress**_?" Light questioned.

"Duh, yeah a dress!" Vanille then pranced away, still talking nonsense.

"…She's the devil…" Light concluded monotonously.

"Yup, and you just made a deal with her" Fang laughed hysterically. "I can't wait."

"You said you had worked." Light's voice turned stern.

"Yeah, but if I get to see you in a dress then I'll gladly change shifts."

Light stared at her with murderous intent.

"…Uh oh." Realizing her mistake Fang began to back away slowly before turning around, running for her life.

"Get back here Fang! You're dead!"

* * *

Noctis sat outside on the table with his elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward; he was sitting with what he assumed were with the 'cool kids.' He stared blankly off into space, not really caring what the people around him were saying. He bit into the apple he grabbed from the cafeteria before getting hauled outside by Stella.

"Hey Nocty, did you hear? I'm gonna be a model for class C in the fashion show next week." Noctis grunted in response, not removing his gaze from where he was looking off into the distance. Frustrated, Stella stood in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Before Stella made contact, Noctis turned his head to his left indifferently, making Stella kiss his cheek. Pulling away she looked at Noctis sweetly. To others it looked like they were acting all romantic, but she was definitely pissed off; Noctis could tell by the killer grip of her arms around his neck.

"You're going to come and cheer me on, right babe?"

"Hm, dunno I'll probably be busy." Noctis sighed. A flash of pink caught his eye when Stella finally decided to unlatch herself from him to go off to her other friends. His eyes followed the pink blur across the campus. Noctis smiled fondly when he saw that Light and Fang were in a heated chase. It amazed Noctis how agile they both were. They jumped over and swerved around trashcans, tables, benches and even people during their pursuit. It looked like so much fun.

"Hah what losers, running around and getting dirty like filthy monkeys." One of the snobs behind him incited.

"Yeah I know right, especially that pink haired girl. She's so fucking weird, I mean pink hair? That's so fake."

"She's probably doing it for attention." After Noctis heard Stella's voice next.

"Ugly bitch." If anyone saw Noctis' face right now they would be terrified. He was far beyond mad. Noctis stood up and stormed off before he ended up getting into a fight.

"Noctis! Hey Noctis get back here! Noctis listen to me!" When Noctis turn the corner to an isolated area he drew his fist back and punched the brick wall of the school.

"Fuck!" he leaned against the wall, his head pressed against it. Minutes passed as he cleared his head. Noticing the stinging pain in his hand he looked down to see blood dripping from his knuckles. "Shit."

* * *

Light entered her room after picking Serah up from school. Tonight Serah wanted to try to cook and so Light let her. Sitting down on the floor next to her bed, in front of the window she pulled out her phone and looked through her messages.

_**You have 17 unread messages from 'Caelum'  
**__  
_Filing through the messages Light laughed quietly to herself. The messages we mainly composed of '_Light!' _and_ 'Talk to me!'_ and _'I'm sorry!' _Setting her phone aside she pulled out her textbook and started on her homework that the teacher assigned today. Fifteen minutes passed before she noticed the lights in Noctis' room flicker on. Looking over she met his stare. He looked down searching for something before he finally pulled out a thick black marker and a piece of blank white paper. He wrote on it then pressed it against the window for Light to see.

_'__**Forgive me yet?**__'_ Light smiled at him sweetly, grabbing her own black marker and paper.

_'__**If I didn't would you be sad?**__'_

_'__**Yeah, I would.**'_

_'__**Why's that?**__'_

_'__**Because I don't know how to take care of this**'_ Noctis smirked innocently as he lifted his injured hand that was horribly wrapped with … paper towels? The blood was blatantly bleeding through it.

_'__**What the hell happened to you?! Never mind that, get your ass over here!**__'_ Lightning urged before pressing more sheets of paper onto the window. _'__**Right now**__', '__**And 'no' is not an option.**'_

Noctis smiled happily then snickered at her worried expression. He grabbed one last sheet of paper and simply wrote _'__**Ok.**__'_

Noctis appeared at her doorsteps looking at her timidly. Light was not impressed. She grabbed his uninjured arm and walked him to her room.

"Serah, we have a guest tonight!" Serah's head peeked out to the hall from the kitchen. "Oh? Who is it Lig- Oh, hi Noctis… What happened to your hand?!" Before Noctis could answer Light lugged him upstairs. Opening the door the two of them stepped inside her room. Noctis saw a first aid kit with gauze and ointment sprawled all over on the floor. Light pushed down on his shoulders signaling him to sit on her bed. She brought the garbage bin over and placed it next to his feet. Kneeling in front of him she slowly removed the bloody towels and tossed them in the garbage.

"Light I-"

"Shut up"

"Look I'm-"

"I said shut up. I'm still mad at you."

Noctis did as he was told and observed Light quietly. She smeared ointment onto the gauze and placed it off to the side so it was ready to use when she needed it. Finally, Light pulled out cotton swabs and disinfectant. First she took dry cotton swabs to soak up the remaining blood. Then she soaked the cotton swab in the disinfectant that she poured into a tiny cup.

"This is going to sting." Light informed. She dabbed the wounded lightly at first before pressing a bit harder to make sure that it wouldn't get infected. Noctis winced at the sharp pain.

"Ow."

"Shh this is what you get" Noctis thought Light was trying to start a fake argument like they always did before.

"For what?" He asked her tauntingly.

"For making me worry, Noctis! I was just sitting in my room working and then you go waltzing into yours with a bloody hand! What the hell did you do anyway?!" Okay, Noctis did not expect her to say that… at all. They sat silently while she tended to his hand. Noctis looked to the side and took his good hand and rubbed the back of his neck; trying to hide the blush that made its way to his face.

"…Sorry."

"No point in apologizing now." Light began to bandage his knuckles expertly and neatly. Noctis was surprised at how skillfully she did it. Her delicate fingers danced around his hand as she applied the gauze.

"Have you done this before Light?"

"Yeah, I always got into fights in middle school because Serah got bullied. I didn't want to worry my parents so I hid the bruises and cuts. When they went to sleep then I would go to the bathroom to grab the first aid and treat them." Looking down at Light, Noctis grinned. _She'd be a good mom_. He thought.

"Thanks Light." Light murmured back to acknowledge the gratitude given. She paced around the room cleaning up the remaining wrappers and cotton swabs. A knock was heard at the door accompanied by Serah's voice.

"Light! Noctis! Dinner's ready!"

At the dinner table there was idle chatter, mostly due to Serah's questions directed towards Noctis. Light ate silently pitching into the conversation by either agreeing or disagreeing with Serah when she asked.

"So Noctis, how's Stella?" Light tensed, staring down at her plate.

"She's…good I guess."

"You guess?" Serah set her silverware down and glanced over at Noctis skeptically. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"I suppose you could say that…Let's just say she's different from what I first thought of her…She's a lot meaner…" Noctis confessed between chews.

"So you're not happy?" Serah had a confused expression on her face.

"Honestly? Not really."

"Why don't you break up with her?"

"Don't you think I've tried? She just doesn't get it." The atmosphere grew painfully awkward. Light coughed and turned to Serah.

"By the way next week I'll be home late."

"Why's that? Did you finally get a date?" Serah asked as her eyes grew wide and mouth ajar.

"Wha- N-no! Vanille needed me to model a dress for a…fashion show…"

"…This is even better…Can I come Light? Please? Please? It can be my birthday present from you!" coaxed the younger Farron.

"I don't think that's the best idea Serah…" The older Farron mumbled.

"It's fine, you can come with me Serah." Noctis jumped into the conversation, earning a glare from Light to which he smiled smugly.

"Yes! I get to see Light in a dress. ~"

"I didn't think you would be interested in fashion shows Caelum."

"Well if you're in it then I wouldn't mind. Stella's in it to and I fully expect you to kick her ass and win. I've got something in mind to finally end it with her for good; something that she can't possibly misunderstand."

"Yeah Light, you're way prettier than her! I'll be rooting for you!"

* * *

When Noctis left Light headed back to her room silently, not noticing Serah trailing her. As Light closed the door to her room a foot shot out to prevent it from doing so. The door violently opened with a very excited little sister behind it.

"This is great news for you Light!" Seeing her sisters puzzled face she clarified her outburst. "Noctis is breaking up with Stella! You can finally confess to him!"

"Don't be ridiculous Serah." Light deadpanned, getting up to push her sister out of the room. "It's getting late; you should be in bed soon." Light closed the door in Serah's face, but not before she caught a glimpse of her reddening face. Serah sighed and leaned against the door. _Come on Light, open your eyes. He obviously likes you too.  
_

* * *

It was ten minutes before the show started. Both the girls and boys were bustling in the dressing room putting the final touches on their models. In a separate private room grunts of irritation were heard. Inside was a very uncomfortable Light alongside the ever bubbly Vanille.

"Light! Hold still." Vanille's tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she put the final flower in her hair. "There, finished." Vanille took a step back to admire her handiwork. "You look beautiful Light, you really do…Thanks for doing this. I'm glad you agreed to it. I don't think anyone could pull off this dress as well as you could." Vanille smiled brightly and sincerely at her friend.

Light huffed and shifted to a standing position and looked down at Vanille. "The dress looks amazing, I'm so proud of you Vanille. You worked really hard last week." Though not looking like it Light was nervous. Vanille had put so much effort into making this dress. If Light screwed up then all of Vanille's work would be wasted. Inhaling, Light relaxed herself. _Don't screw up Light, not for your sake, but for Vanille's.  
_

* * *

Noctis and Serah entered the large gymnasium where the show was being held. He noticed the slightly elevated makeshift runway that went through the middle of the room, separating it in half. The seats were placed so that they were facing the runway in rows. Two black curtains were on both sides of the platform; Noctis assumed they hid the doors that led into and out of the gym. The two noticed Fang waving them over to the seats that she preserved for them at the front.

"Took you guys long enough, the fashion show starts in five" She called. Serah apologized and sat next to Fang while Noctis took a seat next to her. Fang looked over to Noctis recognizing the object hidden under his coat. "Wow Romeo, who are those for?" She whistled, impressively.

"You'll see." Was all Noctis replied with, showing her a mischievous grin. Noctis then arched his brow at her, seeing what she was holding in her hands. "What's with that?"

"Oh you know, I'm just going to _**capture**_ the moment if you know what I mean. Plus this would be a good excerpt for the yearbook."

"She's going to kill you."

"That's also what she said a week ago, but I'm still here aren't I?"

"Shh! It's starting!" Serah hushed them, placing a hand over each of their mouths to stress her previous statement. Noctis sat back in his chair as each girl appeared. An announcer came on, commenting on each dress very animatedly. Every girl would do a different walk in accord to what they were wearing. Let's just say some walks looked better than others; some looked too ridged and others would slip up accidentally. Nevertheless everyone applauded as the judges at the end of the runway would give their own advice and scores. Next up was Stella. She wore a one strapped, aqua cocktail dress that hugged her figure. Noctis had to admit it looked nice…if it wasn't so apparent that the dress was hiked up shorter than it was meant to be. _Probably Stella's doing._ Noctis felt bad for whoever Stella was a model for. The dress definitely would of had placed in the final scoring, but due to Stella's alteration he wasn't so sure now.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the final contest entry of the evening. Modeled by Light Farron and designed by class B's Vanille Oerba Dia."

Light rounded the corner and strode down the catwalk, an aura of confidence and mystery surrounded her. The roomed grew noiseless then broke into cheers and applause. Around Noctis he heard other students whisper disbelievingly.

"_**That's**_ Farron?!"

"Holy crap she is _**smokin'**__._"

"Wow…she looks amazing."

Noctis had to agree with what they were saying. Light was wearing an elegantly designed red, strapless, floor length dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The inner layer of the dress was made of silk and the outer layer was made of sheer fabric; which fluttered in the wind magically as she walked. All around her waist were silver gems that were arranged to form intricate floral patterns; it could have easily been mistaken for a belt. The accessories on her consisted of the simple silver charm bracelet on her wrist and silver hooped earrings. Her face was cool and controlled. Her blue eyes were fierce and practically glowed. Her hair was curled and tied in a low ponytail, draping over her left shoulder with a white lily covering the hair tie. She looked like a goddess. Noctis heard a gasp to his right. Quickly glancing over to the source of the sound he saw Serah covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes sparkling with admiration.

"She's so beautiful." Serah breathed. Noctis glanced past her seeing nonstop flashes coming from Fang's camera. Chuckling he set his eyes back onto Lightning. She had just reached the end of the platform closest to the judges. She twirled a full circle causing the dress to flare out, mimicking flames in a blazing fire. Facing the judges once again she, she turned 180 degrees and she peered at them over her shoulder before walking back behind the curtains.

Soon after the results were announced; with Vanille coming in first. Both Light and Vanille stepped onto the stage with their arms linked together. Vanille had the biggest smile on her face as tears ran down her face. The shock of winning and her dreams finally becoming true was to much for her. Vanille bowed to the audiences; they received a standing ovation and the loudest applause of the night.

* * *

"There they are!" Serah cried. She noticed Light dressed in her casual clothes standing with Vanille beside her. The trio began approaching the winner when Noctis was violently tackled in an embrace.

"Noctis! You came for me! I knew you couldn't ignore getting a chance to see me hot dress." A very annoying blonde wailed. She looked at what he was holding in his hands. "Oh Noctis, you shouldn't have!" As she reached for the object Noctis curtly pulled it out of her reach.

"These…" Noctis gestured to item in his hand. "Aren't yours." He brushed past the confused girl and stood in front of Light. "For you." He offered her the bouquet of orange roses. Perplexed, Light stared up at him and slowly took the flowers. He place an arm around her waist and stared back at Stella. "You remember a few days ago when I said I wanted to break up, but you ignored me? Yeah, I meant it. Stella we're through. Finished. Done." Noctis emphasized the last few words.

"B-but Noctis why?! I'm the most popular girl at school! Why would you pick this piece of shit over me?!" Stella marched forward towards Light angrily with her hands clenched into fists. Noctis pulled Light closer into his chest while also putting her body slightly behind his. Before Stella could even reach the Light, Fang step out and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Serah stood in front of both Light and Noctis with her arms out in a protective manner as if she was shielding them; a deep frown was on her face.

"I'd suggest you leave right now if you know what's good for you." Fang voice warned, laced with malice.

"No one breaks up with me Noctis! No one!" The blonde shrieked.

"Fine then, go ahead break up with me Stella. Hurry up and get it over with so that I can ask this lovely lady to be my girlfriend" Referring to Light once again.

"... ARGH! I'm dumping you Noctis!" Stella snarled with a scowl on her face as she stormed away.

"Hey Stella! You dropped your pride! Oh wait, that's just your boob padding!" Light called after her.

"Haha, well look at that, sunshine knows how to tell a joke." Fang turned back to the group.

"I wasn't joking Fang… Look at the floor over there."

"…Yikes…" Fang replied. The group became silent before they erupted into laughter.

"Hey, let's eat out somewhere as a celebration." The first place designer pitched in.

"Yeah, I'll drive Vanille and Serah." Fang offered. "Let's meet at FC's Diner." The three took off leaving behind Noctis and Light. The two aforementioned people now stared at each other flushing red. Light looked into the bouquet of fiery orange roses; there she saw a baby blue colored note which she pulled out and read.

'_**Desire - to wish or long for; crave; want.**'_

Light looked up at Noctis, eyes meeting his handsome smirk.

"I don't want to be 'just friends' anymore Light. I _want_ you to be mine."

"...About time you realized it." Light smiled back teasingly. She stood on her toes as Noctis leaned down for a long overdue kiss.

* * *

**A/N-** I don't have anything against Stella, so I kind of felt bad writing her that way. Oh well it's all part of the story. Until next time!


	4. Black

**A/N-** Next up! This one is a really short one, but I really like how it turned out. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you guys like it just as much as I do! Today's chapter color is thanks to the amazing andoriia-chan. Thanks so much!

Black Rose – Conveys the message of death and farewell of a person, idea or feeling. On the positive side Black roses can also mean new beginnings and rebirth.

The dark grey clouds littered the skies, while the fog suspended thickly finishing the chilling translucent scenery. It was early morning, though relatively bright outside the sun could not peak through the smoky atmosphere. The plants withered away as the once green foliage of the trees began to decay into colors of red, orange, yellow and brown. The cool autumn breeze whisked through the air hoisting the dry rusty leaves making them flutter aimlessly along with it. Squirrels and rodents alike were heard scurrying nearby in search of food before the bitter cold grasp of winter would settle in within the weeks to come. There were a select number of angelic statues, mossy gravestones and other monuments that were lined up in horizontal rows. Each memorial was worn down by Mother Nature and Father Time. Regardless of the quiet eerie aura, this place also held an unearthly beauty to it.

A lone woman in her early twenties stood in front of a gravestone in the vacant cemetery. Carved onto the gravestone was a picture of a rising sun, underneath it read **_'Here lies_** **_Levania Caelum, beloved by family, cherished by friends'_**. The woman continued and read the quote beneath in a quiet whisper. **_"Live to the fullest, for life is all too short." _**The woman tucked loose strands of her coral pink hair behind her ear as she crouched down to trace her fingers over the engraved name. She retrieved the large bouquet of black roses that was hugged between her arm and her bosom and placed it at the foot of the gravestone.

"Good Morning Levania" She spoke softly. "My name is Claire Farron, You don't know me but I know so much about you. I came here to introduce myself in person, but more importantly I came here to thank you. You're son, Noctis… You've done such a wonderful job raising him, he talks so much about you… Whenever he speaks about you, his eyes light up as he reminisces. I can tell he loves you very much. Thank you. Thank you for bringing Noctis into this world. I really wished that I had the opportunity to talk to you more formally. Noctis is such a remarkable person, you must be so proud of him. He's kind, caring, and strong. He's just brilliant in every way. I am very lucky to have known Noctis for three years and counting. I always think that he is too good for me. I always believed that he deserved much better than me; someone more beautiful, more affectionate and more talented. Compared to him, I'm nothing I know." The sounds of leaves crunching in rhythm echoed through the silent cemetery, getting louder each crunch.

"She's lying mom." Surprised, Claire turned to see a man with charcoal colored hair and cobalt eyes standing behind her. "She's the most loving and beautiful woman I know. She's smart, capable and strong willed. I'll admit that we got off on the wrong foot which led her to kick my butt…" Noctis chuckled to himself recalling their first meeting."I wanted to come here and tell you that I found the woman of my dreams… and that she's my fiancée now. Mom, when she said yes to my proposal it was one of the happiest moments of my life." The man kneeled down beside Claire and placed a hand on the gravestone. "I wish you were here… but the least I could do is come here to show you how happy I am… this is all thanks to you. I hope you're happy to mom…wherever you are. Please take care. I love you." The two then stood up in front of the monument.

"I thought you were at work Noctis" Claire questioned.

"I decided to take the day off; it is my mom's anniversary after all. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd say hi. You always talked so much about her, so much that I wanted to go talk to her too."

Claire and Noctis stood side by side, interlocking their gloved hands. The sun began to peek out from the clouds, illuminating the cemetery and diminishing the heavy mist. The sun reflected splendidly off of the dew covering the leaves and remaining grass. Birdsongs were heard in the woods across the burial grounds. As the temperature slowly increased a newfound ethereal beauty was visible; different from the somber appearance earlier. Claire looked down at Levania's tombstone again while Noctis admired the surrounding charm.

"Noctis, what does the rising sun represent?" Noctis looked at her then at the image she stared at.

"Levania… it means rising sun. On a tombstone it also symbolizes a resurrection in the afterlife; a new life. My dad chose it."

"It's a beautiful name." Claire smiled warmly.

"What about you? Why black roses?" Noctis asked.

"Black roses symbolize death. They're meant to say farewell, but they also can also mean rebirth and new beginnings… I think it kind of fits with the rising sun that your father chose."

Noctis looked at her adoringly. "Thank you Claire. About what you said earlier? If anything you're too good for me and I'm the lucky one… because I found you… I love you." He leaned down to kiss her a light kiss. "Let's go. Did you eat yet?" Claire shook her head. Before the two started to leave hand in hand Claire turned back once more and spoke tenderly,

"I'll visit you again Levania."


	5. Pink

**A/N-** Today is pink, as suggested by the awesome OPFAN. Thanks a bunch for your request and review. This story is a bit different from the other ones. This one isn't very LightxNoct eccentric but they are still present.

**Warning-** Touchy material in paragraphs 2-4. **Not **explicit or gory but can be uncomfortable to read for some people. Please don't let this discourage you from reading because it does play an important role in the story.

* * *

Pink Rose - Conveys gentle emotions such as admiration, joy and gratitude.

She was ridiculed and bullied, both physically and mentally. Not a single day passed where she would not burst into tears as she ran home. Bruises littered her body; as a result she wore clothes that concealed most of her body, with the exception of her hands and face. _'Slut', 'Whore', 'Tramp' _were the words that often replaced her name as her classmates called on her. She couldn't remember the last time anyone of her age called her by her name, her _real_ name. In amidst of all of the insults thrown at her, she had begun to forget her true name as well. _What was it again? Stels? Stella?_ Every morning she stared into the mirror, unable to see the beauty that is displayed in front of her. She couldn't see her long, silky blonde hair with her side swept bangs that framed her face beautifully. She couldn't see her enchanting deep violet eyes, nor did she see the perfectly feminine structure of her face and body. Instead she would see an atrocious monster, a disgusting prostitute; she only saw the image that the others have painted for her through their words. Her father never took notice of her injuries, for he was too occupied with his company. The same occurred with her mother. '_Get good grades, look beautiful and do not shame us.'_ Her mother would say. This was the golden rule for her and only her. She used to have friends, but as rumors spread in her high school; she found herself alone once again. No longer could she find anyone willing to help her. The males in her class would only harass her and try to get in her pants because apparently everyone knew just how 'easy' she was. She denied it time and time again, but who was she kidding? No one would ever listen to her, let alone believe her. The females in her class were even worst. They would tear holes in her clothes. They would cut off bits of her hair. They would beat her, shove her and spit on her. To them, she was garbage. No, even worse than garbage. She was scum. This was the daily life of Stella Nox Fleuret. The once sweet and caring Stella turned into a weak and sad girl through years of fending for herself in her cold, cold world.

* * *

Stella was sitting in the subway. She occupied one of the three seats available near the middle; the other two beside her were unoccupied. She wore black leggings under her tan shorts. On her feet were simple black and white striped flats. As a shirt she wore a white long sleeved shirt. She was pulling her sleeves down after inspecting what would probably become nasty bruises tomorrow. She sighed tiredly, closing her eyes, she was hurting. Today after school three girls cornered her in the girl's bathroom. They shoved her to the ground muttering obscenities while kicking at her arms, gut and legs. After what seemed like an eternity, they left. Stella refused to cry, not in front of them. No way in hell would she give them the satisfaction. She had to be in the comfort of her own house before she let her feelings pour out. Today, she was going to end it all. The train hummed to a stop and an announcement was made informing the passengers of what the next stop was. She heard crowds of people enter through the doors that slid open. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone taking a seat beside her, unnervingly close. She opened her eyes and she scooted away a bit trying to put space between them; only to have the person push even closer to her. Keeping her cool she shifted slightly to turn away from the stranger.

"Oh come on don't need to be shy." A hand brushed up her leg, feeling her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at the perpetrator. Her eyes saw an old man in his forties who reeked of alcohol. On his face was a tainted smirk, his eyes filled with a lustful hunger. His hand ran further up her leg nearing her _area._ She placed a hand on his to stop it from trailing any closer. He took her other hand and brought it to his mouth and gave it a sloppy kiss, followed by a lick. She froze, terrified. _No, this can't be happening._

"Stop, don't touch me." She whispered harshly.

"Don't be so stingy." She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her was concrete. She looked around desperately for help only to be disappointed. Every person turned their back to her, _ignoring _her. _No, no, please someone help me. __**Anybody.**__ Please._ He pressed his frame over hers and she squealed beneath him, tears forming in her eyes. His breath fanned against her cheek and she heard his sick, low chuckle. The train slowed to a stop once again, the doors opened as more people filtered in.

"There you are Flavia! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A voice yelled. Stella opened her eyes to see a girl around her age with pale pink hair jog over to her. "Come on! We're gonna be late." The girl pulled Stella out of the man's grip that was now loosened due to the unexpected interference. The girl continued to drag her out of the train, the door almost closing on the two. They landed outside on the platform with a loud thud as they fell onto their knees, because they couldn't stop their inertia. "Don't worry," The mysterious girl panted. "I alerted a security guard that was on the train, the guy will be arrested at the next stop. Are you okay?" Stella could barely form proper words. She leapt into the strange girls arms and sobbed desperately.

"T-thank you s-so much." She blubbered out. "I was so scared. Thank you, thank you." The girl placed her hand on the blonde's head and smoothed out her hair soothingly as she changed her position so that she was sitting on her calves.

"Shh…It's okay. You're safe now." She comforted. Stella lifted her to look at the girl. She was gorgeous. Her wavy hair was brushed over her left shoulder, while her bangs spiked off to the right just slightly. She had lush pink lips that matched her hair and her eyes were a striking azure blue. She had a heart shaped face and a tall, slim but athletic build. She wore a black midriff bearing shirt that was sleeveless; this showed off her navel piercing. As pants she wore torn blue jeans and black knee high boots as shoes.

"Why did you decide to help me?"

"Are you seriously asking that? Why **wouldn't** I help you?" Stella's eyes began to water before she swung her arms around the girl again as she shed more tears. It's been so long since anyone would of bothered to help her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, this feeling was so foreign to her. She composed herself; at least she tried to, before talking once again.

"What's your name?" Stella asked into her ear.

"Lightning, but you can call me Light." She introduced as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Thank you Light."

"Don't mention it. By the way, what's your name? I'm pretty sure it's not Flavia." She giggled lightly.

"Stella…Stella Nox Fleuret."

"…Stella Nox… That's Latin right? It means…" Light placed her chin on her hand with a contemplating expression on her face. After a few seconds she looked back at Stella." Night star or something like that right?"

"Yeah it is, but don't ask me anymore than that." The blonde laughed. "I don't speak it fluently…Anyways what's with the name Flavia?"

"Oh, that's also Latin…it means blonde, golden hair. I thought it was really pretty." _Pretty._ Now that was a word that no one ever called her; not in a long time.

"If I were to guess I didn't think you were Latin." She said thoughtfully.

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm not Latin, far from it! My boyfriend's part Latin, he's been teaching me some things. That's all." She quickly looked down in embarrassment. Light noticed the cuts and swelling forming on Stella's arms. _What the…? _Stella followed the line of sight and immediately pulled down her sleeves. _They must have been pulled up when I hugged her._

"Ah! Don't worry about those… I just had an accident in gym class today." She chuckled nervously. Light did not buy it at all, but she played along anyways; seeing that she was in no position to pry into her life. Instead she thought of a different idea.

"Say, Stella are you busy now?"

"No, why?"

"Think you could do me a huge favor and walk me to Bodhum University? You know, as thanks?"

"Sure… but Bodhum University? Are you…No way! You're a university student?!"

"Hm? Yeah I'm in my first year there. Aren't you a going to college or something alike to?"

"No! I'm a high school student! I'm graduating this year!"

"Is that so?"

* * *

The two started to converse with each other, learning more and more about one another. They walked for ten minutes before reaching their destination. Light invited her onto the campus, Stella agreed without hesitation. As they walked around Stella stared in awe. It was huge! It looked like those universities that you see on TV. Nearing the large courtyard Stella saw two boys; one with blonde hair and one with spiky black hair standing on the stone edge of the fountain that sprayed water up into the air as the water arched out into a blooming design. Stepping even closer she saw a tall bulky man standing on the ground next to a man wearing glasses that was handing out flowers. The three previously mentioned men were holding large signs with the biggest grin smacked on their faces. Each sign had one word spelt boldly on it. Together, in order they read '**YOU. ARE. BEAUTIFUL.**' Stella smiled fondly at the sight. What they were doing, it was inspiring. Everyone that passed by had a content and genuinely bright smile on their faces. One of the men, the one with dark spiky hair spotted Lightning as they approached. He waved to her widely as she returned the gesture; only hers was toned down. Once the two girls were standing in front of the quartet the two boys hopped down from the fountain.

"Light! You're back!" the dark haired man ran up to Light and glomped on her, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Looks like you guys were having fun."

"Hell yes we are!" The blonde boy chirped from behind the two. "Hey Light, who's the girl?"

"Her name's Stella, she's a friend that I met at the train station." She took Stella by the hand and brought her closer to the group. "Stella, this is Noctis."She pointed to the one that she kissed."Prompto." She gestured to the hyper blonde. "Gladiolus" She pointed to the burly man as he waved back with a friendly grin. "And Ignis." She looked to the man that was handing out the flowers.

"Pleasure to meet you guys. What's all this?" Stella indicated to the signs and flowers.

"Just doing a little something to brighten other people's day. It's almost exam time and students here tend to get really stressed." Noctis proudly stated.

"Yup, we do things like this all the time because there's a lot of people out there that are going through some really hard things in their life right now." Prompto continued from Noctis' statement.

"And doing this might just change someone's life for the better." Glad added on.

"Everyone needs a little motivation and inspiration sometime, right?" Ignis finished.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Stella praised.

"Not really, anyone can do what we do. We're just taking the initiative." Light turned to Stella as she spoke. "Care to help us?"

"How could I possibly say no?"

The group continued until the sun started to set. Noctis, Promtp and Gladiolus waved around the signs for awhile longer before joining Ignis, Light and Stella in handing out flowers. During their time together, Stella noticed a note was attached to each flower given out. Stella took time in reading a couple of them.

'_Reach for the stars'_

'_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_'

'_You're beautiful_'

'_Be yourself_'

'_Seriously? You're amazing_'

_'Look forward to a bigger, brighter day'_

'_There's nowhere to go but up_'

Stella stared at the five. Every one of them cared for and looked out for people that they didn't even know. Chances are that their changing people's live by the minute. Such small acts of kindness go such a long way; especially for people like her. Back when she first entered the train she was thinking of killing herself when she got home, but now… Now she was thinking otherwise. She wanted to help others like herself, she wanted to inspire others and motivate them. She wanted to be just like the group of five she was staring at. _Big things really do come in small packages don't they?_

* * *

As night dawned on them, they finished cleaning up the last of their things. Stella caught up to Noctis as he put a box in the trunk of his car.

"Noctis, you're a really lucky guy to have Light as your girlfriend. On the way here I saw so many guys checking her out." He turned to her, a cheeky smile was on his face.

"Yeah, I know. She's just so great. I'm glad I nabbed her first. I mean, she's beautiful, talented, caring and strong… the list just goes on and on." He sighed dreamily, thinking about the pinkette. Footsteps were heard behind them. They saw Light standing behind them with a backpack strap on one of her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Noctis smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Yeah, lets." She replied as they started to get into the car. Before Light closed the door she peeked her head out and looked at Stella expectantly.

"You're not gonna walk home are you? Come on, get in." Light laughed. Realizing what she was saying Stella quickly got into the back seat. She gave Noctis her address so he could put it in the GPS. The car roared alive and began rolling down the street.

"So, Stella told me that boys were checking you out again."

"What, you jealous?" Light teased.

"Extremely. You were mine the day you said yes to going out with me."

"And I still am."

"Aw you guys are so cute." Stella rambled to herself, which cause the two in front to laugh; as a result Stella flushed furiously.

* * *

They approached Stella's house or should they say mansion.

"Whoa, you're a rich girl?" Noctis questioned.

"Mhmm, but it doesn't mean my life is all sparkly and peachy." Stella answered as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Stella," At the mention of her name she turned around. A flower was shoved an inch or two away from her face. "This is for you." Light smiled from behind the flower. Stella happily took it and bid her new friends goodbye as she made her way to the house.

"M'lady! There you are, we were worried sick about you!" A maid called to her as she entered the house.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I promise to call in next time. Are my parents home?"

"…Uh, no m'lady…it seems that they went on a trip out of the country."

"Hm…really now?" Stella began walking up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She plopped down on her bed, the fatigue and pain seeping back into her laying form. Sleep almost overcame her until she saw the white lily that Light gave her. Hey eyes drifted down the stem to see a note attached to it. She sat up on her bed and pulled the ribbon that tied the two together. Opening the note she began to read Light's neat cursive.  
_'Hey, chin up. You're a lovely girl that has so much to live for. You are stronger than I could ever hope to be. The scars are proof of all of your hardships…with you coming out as the victor. That alone goes to show how absolutely amazing you are. You inspire me and I adore you. Please don't give up. If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. No matter what I __**will**__ be there for you...to the best of my ability. G'night.' _

That night Stella cried. No, not tears of sadness… they were tears of joy.

* * *

"Hey Light!" A student ran up to her in the hallway. "There's a girl named Stella waiting outside for you, near the fountain.

"Thanks." She replied as she began to jog to the mentioned place. Stepping outside she instantly saw the head of flowing golden hair.

"What's up Stella?"

"Light…" Stella's hands were behind her back. "I wanted to thank you for what you wrote to me the other day…" Urgently, she whipped out the bouquet of pink roses from behind her. She bowed her head slightly as Light stared surprisingly at the flourished roses.

"Stella…You didn't hav-"

"Yes I did Light! You saved me! I was prepared to commit suicide the day you met me… but you changed that. I was always alone… no one ever helped me… no one ever spared me a second glance. But you… you did all of that for me and you didn't even know me. I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you. Thank you Light! For everything!" As soon as Light took the roses into her hands Stella followed after to wrap her arms around her.

"It's fine Stella, you've changed my life as much as I did yours." Letting go, Stella looked up at her with watery eyes as her lips quivered.

"Well, well look at this," A husky and familiar voice was heard from behind the two. "Look at Miss Popular, seems like I have even more competition than I first thought." Light looked over her shoulder to see Noctis with a sly grin on his becoming face as he advanced towards her; wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling her left ear playfully. Light smacked him gently in the face with the bouquet to shoo him away from her ear.

"N-no! That's not it! It's not like that! I wanted to thank Light, so I went online yesterday and found that giving pink roses is a great way to do so!" A panicked Stella spluttered.

"Mmm, I'll have to keep that in mind." Noctis hummed with a singsongy voice.

"And what do you have to be thankful for?" Light baited.

"Just you." Noctis nuzzled his face into her neck.

"...Hey guess what?" Not waiting for an answer Stella continued. "When I graduate in a couple of months I'll be attending Bodhum University with you guys!"

* * *

**A/N-** Lately I've been noticing that much of the population have been giving into the stress lately and turning to drugs, self harm and alcohol. At least to me it seems that way, there is a big difference from now and when I was a kid. Or maybe it's just because I didn't notice it as a kid. Nevertheless, I have been doing little things around my school such as posting notes here and there (doors, desks, bathroom mirrors) with simple and kind words on them in hopes that someone will read them and brighten their day. While writing this I wanted to spread the word and hope to inspire others to partake in acts of kindness. Remember, even the smallest gestures can mean the world to someone in need. So I ask you to contribute and start a chain reaction in doing good deeds! Until next time.


	6. Yellow

**A/N-** I apologize for the lateness. It's been a very busy couple of weeks. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Don't worry there will be plenty of more to come along with a new series of oneshots that I have planned to do since forever. Enjoy!

Yellow Rose – Signifies joy, gladness and friendship. When given to someone it means "I care."

* * *

Three fourths of the Caelum household sat at the dinner table inside their humble home. The house was furnished with simplicity and radiated a 'cozy' vibe. The creamy curtains were pulled aside letting the sunlight invade the rooms hitting the pale lavender walls; sharing its warmth. The days grew long as the season began to heat up signifying the summer adventures that were to come within the following weeks. The subtle scent of the sea air settled itself in the home creating a lovely atmosphere as the waves crashed onto the shores of the sandy beach, roughly forty meters away from the residence. This aroma was soon accompanied by the mouthwatering smells of spices and herbs that were tossed into a deep red sauce. The smell infiltrated the senses of the three sitting at the table reminding them of just how starving they were.

"Mooooooom, how much longer? I think I'm going to pass out from hunger." A fifteen year old boy moaned as he leaned back in his chair to turn his face to the one he sought answers from. The boy had short trimmed black hair which parted just slightly on the right side. He had sharp electric blue eyes that were absolutely piercing, just as his mother's were; but he still had his baby faced features that would soon become refined just like his father's later on as years passed. He wore a white t-shirt that hung over his lanky frame with a pair of blue jeans as bottoms. Not receiving an answer right away he sighed and sunk in his chair so that his lower back met the edge of the seat.

"You know I could always make you cook your own meals." The one absent from the table replied. A smirk danced across her lips as she peeked over her should to see the boy straighten up in his seat. The boy then turned in his chair so that he was sitting on his knees looking at the woman full on with a pleading expression on his face as he shook his head violently. Satisfied with the now tamed teen the woman returned to her cooking. Her long strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her spiked bangs and a few strands of hair that would occasionally brush her face. She wore a powder blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and dark grey shorts. She worked skillfully in the kitchen as she garnished the dishes on four separate plates.

"She's right you know Axel, you should learn how to cook. It'll score you some points with the ladies." The dark haired man that sat adjacent to the young teen joked. His cobalt eyes lit up as he laughed when the younger of the two scowled at him. Everything that the man wore was jet black, from his buttoned up long sleeved shirt, to his tie, to his dress pants. He set aside the newspaper he was reading to have a staring competition with his son. He laughed once again when the boy looked elsewhere muttering light curses under his breath. Raising a hand to loosen his tie his eyes flickered to the retreating form of the pink haired beauty he was blessed enough to call his wife. Not so long after she returned to the kitchen and flashed him a playful smile before pulling the band out of her hair which let it fall perfectly over one shoulder. His eyes then panned down to the curvature of her rear as she walked around the table placing down the finished dishes in front of the three seated. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the teen.

"Oh gross dad! Come on! Have some decency you perv!" Axel feigned gagging noises as he mocked his father.

"Just appreciating beauty when I see it, boy." He clicked his tongue and winked at Axel. "You'll know what I mean one of these days." Axel turned red with embarrassment then plugged his ears refusing to hear anymore. This was interrupted when a plate of pasta was placed in front of him.

"Quit teasing him Noctis." His wife said as she placed another plate in front of him while giving him a quick peck on the cheek. To this Axel reciprocated the action he had previously done.

"Whatever you say Claire." Before Noctis dug in he noticed the third one sitting at the table. Although she was often very quiet she usually didn't have such a sour look on her face. "What's wrong Felicia?"

"Nothing." The twelve year old named Felicia replied swiftly. She had a small round face with large rounded eyes that mimicked the color of her father's, finishing off her angelic look…minus the frown on her face. She had long pink wavy hair that stopped just above her lower back. A red headband with a bow fixed her bangs back so they would not disrupt her vision. She wore a white and red dress adorned with ribbons and flowers that stopped at her knees.

Noctis gave his daughter a sympathetic look before an idea hatched in his head. Putting down the silverware he brought his hands to his cheeks and pressed them together so his lips were pouted and face was squished, as a final touch he crossed his eyes and turned to Felicia. She immediately saw her father's odd expression and bursted into a cute giggle. Almost instantaneously she smacked a hand over her mouth to stop her from smiling. Not feeling deterred, Noctis then stuck both pointer fingers into his mouth and pulled at the corners to give another silly face. Felicia's lips quivered as she tried to hold in the oncoming laughter. Unfortunately her tough front failed miserably as her laughing resumed. Axel joined in to cheer up his little sister.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Claire snickered as she took he seat across from Noctis. "Stop being idiots."

"If it makes my baby girl smile, then it's worth it." Noctis replied as he pointed to Felicia with his thumb.

"S-Stop it daddy... and you too Axel." Felicia cried between her laughs. "It's okay, I'm happy now. See?" Felicia gave the biggest smile she had in her. The two boys and Felicia stopped goofing off and enjoyed the meal Claire cooked for them. Claire stared at the table, first at her two adorable children then at her wonderful husband. _Thank Etro for this amazing family._

Later on Felicia excused herself from the table. Axel left minutes before claiming he had homework to catch up on. Both Claire and Noctis began cleaning up the kitchen and began washing the dishes; Claire washed while Noctis rinsed. When Felicia entered her room she was mesmerized by the golden yellow roses on her nightstand that were not there before. She pranced up to it, feeling the petals and smelling the sweet fragrance emitting from them. An equally yellow card was placed next to it.

_We love you.  
We care about you.  
We cherish you.  
Now and forever no matter what.  
- Mom & Dad_

Tears formed in the little girls eyes as she ran out of her room in search of her parents. She saw the two snuggled in each others arms as they laid on the couch together in living room. Noctis' arm served as a pillow for Claire while his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. This peaceful moment was disturbed when a pink mass pounced on the two unsuspecting victims and squeezed in between them.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy. I love you too. Forever and ever and ever." The little girl fell asleep minutes after.

The two glanced at each other before smiling. Noctis and Claire both knew that Felicia had participated in a piano competition that she spent six months preparing for. Both of them knew that despite all of her efforts, she had lost. They both knew that she was devastated because of it. They both knew that Felicia thought she had disappointed them. But most importantly, they knew she was a bright young girl that tried her best and was determined more than anyone else and for that she would never disappoint them.

* * *

**A/N-** Now I know this one is a short one, but please please please be patient with me. I have been very busy cramming for school since exams are coming up, but not to worry I will continue writing whenever I have the chance to.

Oh and concerning this flower color, I had soooo many ideas to do for this particular one which resulted with me writing about this prompt. I only chose this one because it seemed the one that was the least clichéd. Once again, not to worry, whatever ideas I can't fit into this series I will definitely put into my other one.


End file.
